A Witch in SonicX
by SuperShadowfangirl20
Summary: This is the story about my OC charaters that somehow gets sucked into Sonic's worl
1. Chapter 1

**It was a normal day on earth I had just come home from school with tears in my eyes " Auroa honey what's wrong." Said Alice " Those kids at school just keep picking on me." Said Auroa " Now honey it's a new school and they don't know you yet." Said Alice " Why can't we moved back to our old home." Said Auroa " It's because I got this new job here and we need to live here now." Said Alice " I'm going to my room." Said Auroa " Ok then honey." Said Alice.**

**I went into and grabbed my Shadow The Hedgehog plushy and then I also went to my Game cube and put in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle and played through the Dark story " Oh Shadow if I live where you live then I could do whatever I want." I said to myself I was doing very go on my game that I played after dinner too. " I just wish that I could be with Shadow The Hedgehog." I said to myself I then crawled into my bed.**

**Then on the next night it happened a terrible storm was upon the town and their was a tornado that was near our house. My father and I was looking at the storm when the tornado was coming near us as I try to run away from it I tripped over a branch and then hit my head on a rock then passed out. I was then taken up into the tornado and I also didn't know where I was going.**

**Shadow was on the run through the forest " Man Amy needs to learn that I'm really not the type of guy that likes to go out with her." Said shadow to himself then he stopped and saw a light blue hedgehog on the ground passed out and their was blood on her body. " Oh man she hurt I better take her back to my house and help her out." Said Shadow He then picked her up and took her back to his house and treated her wounds. " I wonder how she got out their in the forest alone." Said Shadow to himself He then let her rest in order for her to get awake soon. " Maria." Said Shadow he was sad about her.**

**Then I slowly started to opened my eyes at first my vision was blurry then I blinked a few times " Where am I?" I asked I then looked around and saw a strange black and red hedgehog " This is weird." I said " Oh you're finally awake." Said Shadow " Who are you?" I asked " My name is Shadow the hedgehog." Said Shadow " My name is Auroa." I said " So you're not from here I take it Auroa." Said Shadow "No I'm really from Earth but I never saw this place before what planet is this?" I asked " It's Mobuis ." Said Shadow " Wow." I said " I think that you should get some rest then we can talk some more later." Said Shadow " Oh ok then and thanks for helping me Shadow." I said after that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.**

**The next day I woke up to the smell of some tea getting made " Oh Auroa I was brining you some tea." Said Shadow ' Thank you Shadow." I said as I took a drink of the tea " So you live here alone." I said " Yeah I got my friends that sometimes come over and spend some time with me." Said Shadow. " Oh I see." I said " So Auroa how did you get here anyway?" Asked Shadow " Well it was from a tornado." I Said " Oh I see that." Said Shadow " So that's why I'm here." I said " I guess that you might need help trying to get back home." Said Shadow " Yeah that would be very nice I really nice to get back to my family they might be worried sick about me." I said " Don't worry Auroa I will get my friends to help you get back home to you're family." Said Shadow " Thank you Shadow." I said as I hugged him " You feel so soft." I said " Thanks Auroa." Said Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

**It was a normal day on earth I had just come home from school with tears in my eyes " Auroa honey what's wrong." Said Alice " Those kids at school just keep picking on me." Said Auroa " Now honey it's a new school and they don't know you yet." Said Alice " Why can't we moved back to our old home." Said Auroa " It's because I got this new job here and we need to live here now." Said Alice " I'm going to my room." Said Auroa " Ok then honey." Said Alice.**

**I went into and grabbed my Shadow The Hedgehog plushy and then I also went to my Game cube and put in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle and played through the Dark story " Oh Shadow if I live where you live then I could do whatever I want." I said to myself I was doing very go on my game that I played after dinner too. " I just wish that I could be with Shadow The Hedgehog." I said to myself I then crawled into my bed.**

**Then on the next night it happened a terrible storm was upon the town and their was a tornado that was near our house. My father and I was looking at the storm when the tornado was coming near us as I try to run away from it I tripped over a branch and then hit my head on a rock then passed out. I was then taken up into the tornado and I also didn't know where I was going.**

**Shadow was on the run through the forest " Man Amy needs to learn that I'm really not the type of guy that likes to go out with her." Said shadow to himself then he stopped and saw a light blue hedgehog on the ground passed out and their was blood on her body. " Oh man she hurt I better take her back to my house and help her out." Said Shadow He then picked her up and took her back to his house and treated her wounds. " I wonder how she got out their in the forest alone." Said Shadow to himself He then let her rest in order for her to get awake soon. " Maria." Said Shadow he was sad about her.**

**Then I slowly started to opened my eyes at first my vision was blurry then I blinked a few times " Where am I?" I asked I then looked around and saw a strange black and red hedgehog " This is weird." I said " Oh you're finally awake." Said Shadow " Who are you?" I asked " My name is Shadow the hedgehog." Said Shadow " My name is Auroa." I said " So you're not from here I take it Auroa." Said Shadow "No I'm really from Earth but I never saw this place before what planet is this?" I asked " It's Mobuis ." Said Shadow " Wow." I said " I think that you should get some rest then we can talk some more later." Said Shadow " Oh ok then and thanks for helping me Shadow." I said after that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.**

**The next day I woke up to the smell of some tea getting made " Oh Auroa I was brining you some tea." Said Shadow ' Thank you Shadow." I said as I took a drink of the tea " So you live here alone." I said " Yeah I got my friends that sometimes come over and spend some time with me." Said Shadow. " Oh I see." I said " So Auroa how did you get here anyway?" Asked Shadow " Well it was from a tornado." I Said " Oh I see that." Said Shadow " So that's why I'm here." I said " I guess that you might need help trying to get back home." Said Shadow " Yeah that would be very nice I really nice to get back to my family they might be worried sick about me." I said " Don't worry Auroa I will get my friends to help you get back home to you're family." Said Shadow " Thank you Shadow." I said as I hugged him " You feel so soft." I said " Thanks Auroa." Said Shadow**


End file.
